


Of The Sand

by TheDarkShadow



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: Gaara didn't only adopt one child, but two. His second child, the younger one, has much more tendencies to do her own thing compared to her older brother. And That's why she's enrolling in Konoha's Ninja Academy.





	Of The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote a Naruto Fanfic. I've been playing with this concept ever since I've learned that Gaara adopted his child instead of having him with someone. Please be kind to my OC, she's my first published one.

A slight build, dark auburn hair that fell to her waist despite being held up in a pony tail. That was what you would see the first time you meet Shizuki. 

 

Despite what she kept telling herself at that moment, she was nervous. She had just transferred from Sunagakure's Ninja Academy to here. Her father said it was to strengthen the bonds between Suna and Konoha, but she suspected that it was so that she would have a change of attitude towards everything. She was nothing like her brother, Shinki. Where he was calm, she was explosive. Where he was reasonable, she was argumentative. Where he would stand still, she would most probably jump out the window. 

 

These traits were not something that was acceptable for a child of the Kazekage of Suna, which was why she tried to rein it in but failed. Just like the snowstorms in their hometown, she was wild and cannot be tamed.

 

"You can come in now."

 

Shizuki swallowed and let out a slow breath before she slid the door open and stepped inside the classroom. The teacher, Shino-sensei, gestured her over with a warm welcoming smile on his face. Shizuki's lips formed a small smile at this before she stopped by the teacher's table and faced the class. There was an assortment of kids she didn't know and one that she did. 

 

Shikadai Nara, her adoptive cousin, was staring at her in surprise--mouth hanging open in complete shock. 

 

"Everyone, this is Shizuki. She will be staying with us for the rest of the school year so be kind to her!" Shino instructed. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked, looking at her now, though she wasn't entirely sure with that visor hiding the teacher's eyes. 

 

"My name is Shizuki, I came from Sunagakure," she paused briefly, wondering if she should mention anything about her father and decided against it. She bowed then in greeting. "I hope we all get along," she said before straightening up, a smile on her face.  

 

"She's a transfer like Mitsuki?" A blond boy with blue eyes and whisker like streaks on his face pointed out. "That's cool~" he added with a grin. 

 

"You can sit over there beside Mitsuki, the one in blue," Shino pointed out, gesturing to a student at the back. The student was pale, by Shizuki's standards and had the most intriguing yellow eyes that reminded her of a snake. 

 

Shizuki nodded and walked up the aisle to her seat. When she sat down, she turned her attention to the one beside her. The boy, however, took the initiative to start the conversation. 

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitsuki," he introduced with a smile as he offered a hand. "I came from Otogakure."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Mitsuki," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

 

"The one who talked earlier is Boruto. He's someone you should really watch out for," Mitsuki added happily as they both retracted their hands. 

 

"Oh really?" Shizuki asked in interest before glancing at the blond boy--Boruto. "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

After that they proceeded to have class and when break time came along, Shikadai wasted no time to go over to her, jumping on her desk as he did. "What are you doing here? Mom didn't tell me anything!"

 

"I only found out about it yesterday when we father told me to pack," Shizuki admitted. "It was hid idea and I honestly wonder what he's thinking of, sending me all the way out here," she told him. "I know the 'strengthening bonds between villages' is a good cover, but I think there's something else." 

 

"You know her, Shikadai?" Another blond student with pale skin asked. 

 

"Yeah, Inojin, this is my cousin," Shikadai answered, smartly omitting from which side of the family she was as she had not mentioned anything about Gaara when she introduced herself. 

 

"Pleased to meet you. Thank you for putting up with my troublesome cousin," Shizuka said as she bowed towards the boy. 

 

"Oi!" Shikadai said indignantly. "Whose the troublesome one here?" he asked in retort before sighing. "This is Inojin, that over there is Chocho," Shikadai started. 

 

"Nice to meet you," Inojin said with a smile while Chocho waved at her while pulling out a bag of chips. 

 

"Ah, the trio that you're part of. It's nice to finally put a face to the names." 

 

"Whatever," Shikadai said before looking around the group to see who else had come over. "The one with the glasses is Denki, this one over here is Iwabe. Beside him is Sarada, she's an Uchiha, just so you know."

 

"I highly doubt that part was necessary," Sarada said as she adjusted her glasses. 

 

"You already know Mitsuki, you're sitting beside him," Shikadai continued. "Let's see...the blond over there is Boruto."

 

"Hi there!" Boruto said with a wide grin. 

 

"This is the class rep, Sumire...." Shikadai said as he gestured to a purple haired girl who smiled. 

 

"If you need anything or have any questions, don't hesitate to come to me," Sumire said brightly. 

 

"That's Metal Lee."

 

"N-nice to meet you!!" A boy clad in an all green jumpsuit greeted, Shizuki wondered why he sounded nervous. 

 

Shikadai continued the introductions until he was sure he covered the entire class. By that time everyone was starting to disperse. 

 

"Want to go to the cafeteria with us? They have amazing food~" Chocho offered. 

 

"Alright. I am a bit hungry," Shizuki said with a nod as she got up from her chair and followed the InoShikaCho trio to the cafeteria. 

* * *

Class went on without any incident and Shizuki found the environment fascinating. Time went by quickly for her and soon it was time to go home. 

 

"Let me guess, you're staying with us," Shikadai asked, more with a teasing tone than a condescending one. 

 

"Where else?" Shizuki asked with a smile. "Do you have training this afternoon?" she then inquired. 

 

"Nah, just hanging out with Boruto and the others after dropping off my stuff. Want to come?" Shikadai answered. 

 

"No thank you. I think I'll go around the village and see what's there," she told him. 

 

"Suit yourself." 

 

And so after settling down at the Nara residence and happily chatting with her Aunt Temari for a little while, Shizuki went off around the village. As she did so she spotted a quaint flower shop and decided to buy a bouquet as for her Aunt as thanks for letting her stay with them. When she came inside she nearly crashed into Inojin who was running off. 

 

"Inojin! This is why we told you not to run inside!!" a stern feminine voice reprimanded. "Are you alright?" the woman asked as she helped Shizuki up while Inojin dusted himself off. 

 

"Yes, thank you," Shizuki answered. 

 

"Shizuki?" Inojin asked in surprise, only recognizing her now. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm getting a gift for my Aunt who I'm staying with," Shizuki answered. 

 

"Oh so you're the new student Shino told us about," the woman said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ino, Inojin's mother," she introduced. 

 

Shizuki could see the resemblance immediately in their eyes. She smiled and bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet you too," she replied. 

 

"Now let's see about those flowers you're getting for Temari, alright?" Ino asked before shooing Inojin off. 

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Gaara stood by the window, watching the townspeople go about their way. 

 

"Are you sure about this, Gaara?" Naruto asked from his chair as he looked at his old friend. 

 

"If there is a place for her to learn what she needs to it would be here," Gaara answered, turning around to face Naruto. "I trust you'll keep an eye on her?" 

 

"Funny. Orochimaru requested the same thing with Mitsuki," Naruto said in amusement. "You can count on me. After all, this is for the sake of our village bond right?" he asked as he winked at him. 

 

Gaara chuckled. "Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of Shizuki? Is it interesting enough to continue? Tell me in the comments below! I'd love to hear some opinions!


End file.
